Broken hearts, Kindered Souls, And Whiskey Bottles
by Revfiction666
Summary: When Sam & Cat get into a horrible argument Cat goes to Jade for help.
1. Broken Hearts

**(Sam's POV)**

Today marks mine and Cat's one month anniversary. We started dating shortly after I moved in with her and her "Nona" as Cat calls her. Something just seemed to click between us almost instantly. That day that I saved her from dying in that garbage truck was the best day of my life, and quite honestly the scariest. But, today is going to be great. I have everything planned out and I know Cat's going to love it.

"Sam, where are we going?" Cat asked as I dragged her out of the apartment.  
"Will you stop asking questions, and just follow me?"  
"Okay." Cat sounded upset. However, I know for fact that this is going to make up for it.  
We hopped on my motorcycle and headed for Bots. I rented out the entire restaurant so Cat and I could have a romantic anniversary dinner. I know it doesn't sound like the most romantic thing ever, especially in a restaurant with robot waiters. But, it's the closet place I could find; next to Inside out burger, and that is not even an option.  
As we pulled in to the parking lot Cat hit me with a barrage of questions.

"Why are we at Bots?"  
"You're going to find out in a second."  
"Okay, but it looks like all of the lights are off. Are they closed? I'm confused why are we here if they're closed? Wait. What time is it? What time are they open until?"  
"Cat, please! Just…follow me. It's a surprise."  
"Ooh, I love surprises!"  
"Good. Because I-"  
"Wait…It's not like my brothers surprises is it? Because those aren't fun."  
"Why? What are your brothers surprises?"  
"He yells "quack quack!" and then throws things at my head! Sometimes it really hurts." Cat rubbed her head as if she was recalling some painful memory.  
"Damn, does everybody in your family have issues?" I asked  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Nothing I just…ugh c'mon let's go see your surprise."  
"Yay!"  
We walked in to the restaurant and everything was exactly as I had planned. There was a little section of the restaurant lit by candles. The lights had been dimmed down, and there was a bouquet of flowers on the center of the table. Cat gasped and started crying.

"I'm going to assume those are tears of joy?" I asked. My heart nearly broke when cat shook her head.  
"Baby, tell me what's wrong. Why are you upset?"  
"I think it would be better if we just left. I'm sorry." Cat said. I was mad that I had apparently gone through all of this trouble for nothing. But, I can't focus on that right now. Cat's upset, and I need to find out why.  
We got back on my motorcycle and headed for home. When we got back Cat lied down on the couch and proceeded to cry even harder. This must be really bad. I really hope I didn't do anything to cause this. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I made Cat this upset.  
"Cat, do you want to tell me what's wrong now?"  
"You don't want to know. Trust me you don't." Cat said. This got me a little angry. Why wouldn't I want to know what the cause of my girlfriend's misery is?  
"That's ridiculous. C'mon tell me. I'm here for you. I want to help."  
She just spoke one word, well…one name rather.  
"Jade." She said.  
"Who's Jade?" I asked  
"My ex-girlfriend." She said.  
"Okay…what about her?"  
"The flowers that were on the table… those are the same type of flowers Jade bought for me on our first date." Oh shit…now I feel like I'm to blame.  
"Cat, I am so sorry. I had no idea that-"  
"No it's okay. You did nothing wrong…it's me." She said the last part in a whisper. But, I heard it. I was momentarily confused until a sudden realization hit me. She couldn't still- no that's impossible. Isn't it?  
"Cat, I need you to be completely honest with me. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay. This…"  
"Jade." Cat said  
"This Jade person. Do you still have feelings for her? Please Cat just be honest with me."  
"…Yes."  
That was what I didn't want to hear.  
"Oh my fucking god! Are you serious?!" I was freaking out.  
"Well I can't help who I do, and do not have feelings for!"  
"Yes! Yes you can! You have feelings for me, I'm your girlfriend remember?! You have feelings for me…right?"  
Cat paused. "I'm a little confused now. Remembering mine and Jade's first date kind of brought back some old feelings, and now I'm starting to regret what I did."  
"What did you do?" As pissed off as I was I wanted to get more information on this subject.  
"I hurt her, six months after we started dating. She promised me that we would be together forever. And we would have been if I didn't screw everything up."  
"So what? You wish that you were still with her?"  
"Well…"  
"Oh my god." I said  
"I just want to go to bed." Cat said.  
"You…you want to go to bed?!" Now I was pissed.  
"Fine, Cat. Go to bed. We can discuss the crumbling stability of our relationship over coffee in the morning! Sound good?"  
"Jade loved coffee." Cat said quietly with a hint of a smile on her face.  
"You know what Cat…if Jade is so important to you; why don't you just go back to her? Okay? In the mean time, I'll be packing my things, and leaving. While I'm gone you can decide who you'd rather be with. Or if you want to make it easier on the both of us, you can decide now."  
"How is anything I say going to make this easier, when you're making it so difficult?!" Cat screamed at me. She didn't yell, she didn't raise her voice. She fucking screamed.  
"It's not that difficult. It's either me or her. Who's it going to be?"  
"Her! Alright?! I choose her!"  
I started crying.  
"Goodbye Cat. I hope you two are happy together." And with that I walked out of the apartment without even packing anything.  
As I closed the door I heard Cat say.  
"What have I done?"

**(Cat's POV)**

I was so upset, and I needed someone to talk to. It was late at night, but there was always one person who would answer my calls no matter what time it was. Although I'm not so sure things would be the same now. I picked up my phone and dialed the number without a moment's hesitation.

"Hello?" I hear a groggy voice say on the other end of the line.  
"Jade." I said.  
"Cat?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
Jade breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I'm so glad you called. I've wanted to talk to you for weeks now. How are you?"  
"Jade, I need you to come over. I'm at my Nona's."  
"I'll be there in ten minutes."  
"Okay. Thanks Jade."  
"No problem."  
Despite my best efforts I couldn't help myself. Hearing Jade's voice brought back some old feelings.  
"Jade."  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you stay on the phone with me until you get here?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Thanks."  
The rest of the phone call was silent, but just knowing Jade would be here soon made it irrelevant. Oh yeah. I said irrelevant. Cat Valentine isn't as air-headed as everybody thinks.  
Jade pulled me out of my thoughts when she spoke.  
"I'm here." I looked up and Jade was standing in the door way. It almost didn't seem real. She looked as beautiful as ever.  
I ran up to her and gave her a hug.  
"I'm so glad you're here I need to talk to you about something. Here, sit down."  
We sat on the couch and I proceeded to tell her about me dating Sam, and the argument we had; which led us to where we are now.  
"You still have feelings for me? I…I don't know what to say."  
"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just know that I still…love you." I was being honest when I said that.  
"Kitten…" Ooh she used her nickname for me! Yay!  
"This is why I've been trying to get a hold of you. I wanted to talk about us. And, you weren't returning any of my calls…I was afraid you had forgotten about us. I mean, I was glad in a way that you might have found someone who made you happy, and all. But, it doesn't sound like that's the case. Am I right?"  
"Well…she did make me happy…until tonight. Tonight she just made me so angry, and then she just walked right out the door, and she said…"  
"What did she say Cat?"  
"She said I hope you two are happy together."  
"Well. It's completely your decision to make. If you choose me, great. I would love nothing more. But, if you still choose her, I understand, because I just want you to be happy."  
I had already made my decision hours ago.  
"I'm sorry but…I can't help it. I still love you Jade. I want to be with you."  
Jade kissed me, and said.  
"I love you too Cat. And, I know we're going to make this work. If you want you can stay the night at my place. You have to be tired by now."  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"It is…Eleven o'clock. So what do you say? It'll be just like old times."  
"Sure. I'd love to. Just let me pack a few things."  
"Okay. I'll wait right here."  
I smiled and went to go pack. This was great. Jade and I are back together, and I get to spend the night at her house. I was mostly finished with packing when I heard yelling out in the living room. I peeked around the corner and to my surprise saw Sam, and Jade arguing back and forth. This is not good. Wait…Oh my god, Sam's going to hit Jade! 


	2. Whiskey Bottles

**(Jade's POV)**

I sat on the couch waiting for Cat to return. I went on The Slap, and updated my status to _"In a Relationship." _Immediately there were comments being posted left and right. Everybody kept asking the same question, "_With whom?"_ I replied to all of them by just saying "_Cat." _ Everyone was surprised. They knew we were together before but, nobody expected it to happen again. None the less everyone was happy for us and wished us well. Just as I sat my phone down the front door opened. Standing there was a blonde girl about mine and Cat's age. She was holding a card and a small can of Bibble. I quickly pieced together who she must be. I stood up and portrayed myself to be as intimidating as possible. I slowly walked over to her, and spoke.

"You must be Sam." I said.  
"Yeah. And…you are?" I crossed my arms and shot her a look.  
"I'm Cat's girlfriend." She became defensive and tried to mock my demeanor.  
"What?! No I'm Cat's girlfriend."  
"Oh you're mistaken. You were. You are not anymore."  
"Oh. I see. You're Jade. Cat's ex."  
"I was up until about…five minutes ago. We're back together. And, I would appreciate it if you walked away, and never bothered Cat again. You broke her heart tonight, so consider yourself lucky that I'm not breaking you in numerous places." Now she stood just inches away from me.  
"Is that a threat?!" I leaned forward, and said as calmly as I could…  
"It's a fucking promise." She dropped everything and pulled her fist back. I quickly pulled out my scissors and held them to her throat. She froze, and a slight hint of gratification arose in me when I saw the terrified look in her eyes.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said. Sam was about to speak when Cat came running into the living room and grabbed my arm.  
"Jade, please don't hurt her."  
"What? She deserves it. She made you cry!"  
"I know, but if you do this…it won't make you any better than her. And I know you're better." I thought about it for a second, and then realized that Cat was right. I didn't lower my scissors but instead told Cat to grab the can of Bibble, and head out to my car. She did. But before she left she looked at me and said…  
"Please Jade, be the better person. I love you." At those three words I lowered my scissors.  
"I know you do Kitten, and I love you too. C'mon lets go."  
"Wait I forgot my stuff."  
"What stuff?" Sam finally asked.  
"She's staying the night at my house." I said as I walked over to the hallway to grab Cat's things.  
**"**What?! Cat, please don't do this. I'm willing to try and make this work. I still love you. That can of Bibble you were holding; I got that for you. I know how much you love that stuff."  
I was a little pissed off when Cat ran back into the house and embraced Sam in a hug.  
"I know you still love me. And I love you too."  
"Cat!" I screamed**. **Cat turned to me for a moment then looked back at Sam.**  
**"But…" She continued.  
"I don't love you like I did. You really hurt me, and I don't want you to hurt me again."  
"But…but Cat I-"Sam stammered.  
"Sam, I'm sorry. But, I love Jade, and I'm leaving with her. Goodbye." And with that Cat walked out the door. As I followed her I stopped, and looked at a now crying Sam who was sitting on the couch.  
"Remember what I said."  
"Just go!" I walked out of the apartment, and up to my car that was parked along the sidewalk.  
Cat was standing by the passenger door. Something was out of place though.  
"Cat, where's your can of Bibble?"  
"I threw it out." I was shocked. Bibble is like Crack for Cat.  
"You threw it out?! How come?"  
"Sam bought it for me. I don't want anything that reminds me of her."  
"Is the Bibble store still open?"I asked.  
"Yeah, they close at 12:01 on the weekends, and 12:07 on weekdays. Except for Thursdays; on Thursdays they close at 12:04, but that's only every other week. " I gave Cat a strange look. Is she monitoring that store 24/7 or something?  
"What!? I don't have a problem!" Cat said.  
"No, of course you don't."  
"I know." Cat said  
"Anyways…how would you like some Bibble that I bought for you?"  
"You don't have to do that."  
"Nonsense…" I said in my best male voice.  
"…Anything for my girl." Cat laughed  
"I love it when you do that!"  
"So…yes?"  
"Yes!"  
"Alright then. Let's go get you some Bibble."  
"Yay Bibble!"

(Sam's POV)

"How could she do this to me? I made her happy, and because of one little fight; she leaves me…and for her ex." I said to myself as I chugged a bottle of whiskey. Cat's Nona always kept alcohol under the kitchen counter.  
"I tried to make things better. I even bought her some Bibble. Wait…the Bibble…she took the Bibble. sure that bitch Jade told her to, but she could've said no. Maybe a small part of her still loves me." There was a knock on the door.  
"It's open!" I yelled. Nona walked in and said as I drank some more…  
"Sam have you seen Cat? I just found this can of Bibble in the garbage can, and I know she would never throw this stuff away. I'm worried…is she okay?" Oh my god…Cat threw out the Bibble I bought!? That's it…I don't want to live anymore.  
"Is the can un-opened?" I asked. She might have taken a little bit out of it.  
"No it's still sealed." I grew angry. I let out a scream, and threw the bottle against the wall.  
"Sam! Have you been drinking!?"  
"No this is Jack Daniels apple juice! What the fuck do you think!?"  
"Okay, okay. Just…relax. Tell me what's going on. Where's Cat?" Nona asked.  
"Cat and I broke up! She left with her ex!"  
"Oh dear…I'm so sorry. What happened? Did you two get in a fight?"  
"Yes!" I burst into tears at the memories of everything that happened.  
"Sit down, and tell me what happened." So I told her everything, and by the end I was drained emotionally, physically, and mentally.  
"Nona…What do I do? I want to be with Cat again, but I don't want to hurt her.  
"Well…" Nona began.  
"I'm not happy with how you handled the situation; I should leave you now to deal with this on your own. But…I won't. I will only say this; if you choose to try and get Cat back, and she takes you back...you will not hurt her again because if you do I will kick you out of this house, and it will not be my problem where you end up. But if you decide to let Cat be with whomever she wants, then I will respect even more for not thinking of yourself first. So those are my words of wisdom, do with them what you will. Kay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Nona…I know what I've got to do."


	3. Kindered Souls

(Jade's POV)

"Hey, can we get your biggest container of Bibble?" I asked the clerk.  
"Sure. That'll be $93.21." The clerk said.  
"Okay, put it on my credit card." I would use cash but, I don't have that kind of money on me right now.  
"Jade, isn't that a little too expensive?" Cat asked  
"Cat, if I could, I would buy you all the Bibble in the world." Cat smiled, and kissed me, and we left with a can of Bibble that was about the same size; if not bigger than Cat. I was surprised she could carry it herself.  
I put the can in the trunk of my car and head over to my house. Cat was looking out the passenger window, but I could see her reflection. She looked deep in thought.

"Is there something on your mind?" I asked.  
"Hm? Oh…no I'm just counting all the trees on the side of the road."  
"C'mon Cat. I know when something's bothering you. And, if we're going to make our relationship work this time around, you need tell me what it is bothering you, so I can help."  
"So c'mon Kitten…tell me what's wrong." Cat nodded and took a deep breath. I listened intently as I focused on the road.  
"Did I do anything wrong?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked  
"I mean…did I do anything wrong to make Sam get so mad at me?" I pulled up to a sidewalk and parked the car. I took Cat's hand.  
"Listen to me…you did absolutely nothing wrong. Okay?" Cat nodded.  
"Okay. Now, we're going to go home, and forget about this whole situation, and…you can even have as much Bibble as you want." Cat gasped.  
"Really!?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Yay! Can I have some now!?"  
"Not now it's in the trunk."  
"Poo."  
"We're only about five minutes from my house. When we get inside; unlimited Bibble!"  
"Wooooooooooooo!" Cat yelled as she raised both her hands.  
When we pulled into the driveway we noticed a motorcycle already there. I noticed Cat looked very upset.  
"Cat I want you to stay in the car, and don't get out no matter what. Okay? I'll be right back."  
"Jade, no!"  
"What? Cat, there is someone in my house, and I need to take care of it."  
"No, I know who that motorcycle belongs to."  
"Who?"  
"Sam." Cat said.  
Damn it. I told her to stay away. Now I'm going to have to kill her.  
"That's it." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt.  
"Jade, no. You don't know what she'll do to you if she's mad enough."  
"I don't care what kind of state she's in!"  
"California." Cat said.  
"What? No I mean-"  
"Just please let me go in with you."  
"Fine. Let's go."

We got out of the car and entered the house. We walked into the living room and saw Sam sitting on the couch.  
She turned her head and saw us walk in.  
"Cat, I'm so glad you're here. I was about to leave."  
"I warned you what would happen. Get the fuck out of my house now!"  
"No. not until I talk to Cat." Cat crossed her arms, and said in almost a way that I would have…  
"Fine. Talk."  
"Listen… I was pretty upset after everything tonight. I ended up drinking a little bit, and I was so close to ending my life…"  
"Get on with the sob story." Sam shot me a look, and Cat surprisingly nodded in agreement.  
"But your Nona talked me, and helped me sort everything out. So…I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry, and you won't be hearing from me anymore."  
"Thank you, Sam, for understanding." Cat said.  
"Yeah, and thank you for leaving…now." I said.  
"Jade, shh" Did cat just shush me? I don't know where her attitude came from…but I kind of like it.  
"I accept your apology, but I agree. I think you should leave now." Sam nodded, and stood up from the couch.  
"Goodbye Cat. I hope you two are happy together."  
Sam walked out, and I turned to Cat.  
"Are you okay?" I asked  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Do you want to just go to bed?"  
"Yeah, it's really late."  
"Okay. Let's go to bed."  
We walked up to what used to be our bedroom. Cat walked up to my nightstand next to the bed, and picked up a picture.  
"Oh my god…"  
"What?" I asked.  
"This is the picture my mom took of us when we first started dating. This was always my favorite picture of us."  
"Mine too." I said.  
"You…" Cat started crying. "You kept it all this time."  
"Yeah. Getting over you was honestly the hardest thing I've ever had to do."  
"Oh Jade. I love you so much."  
I walked over to her, and kissed her with as much passion as I could.  
"I love you more."  
"Jade can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did." Cat laughed, and slapped my arm.  
"No, I'm being serious." Cat Said.  
"Okay, sorry."  
"Can…um…can I call you Jadey again?  
"You know what? You can call me Jadey, whenever you want, Kitten." 


End file.
